Good Morning is an Oxymoron
by mimibeebee
Summary: Good morning' is an oxymoron," he said. Alvin gasped. "Simon! Just because Brittany broke up with you, doesn't mean you can make fun of mornings!Theo still believes mornings are good," he whispered. Theodore looked curiously at Alvin.


**I got the idea for this when, yesterday, in Language Arts, my friend Mason said,**

**"I got this cool shirt that says, 'Good Morning is an oxymoron'."**

**And I was like, "What's an oxymoron?"**

**And my L.A. teacher over heard and explained, and...well...it was all downhill from there x)**

**Hope you like it!**

"Good morning!" Theodore chimed, openeing the curtains wide and letting in the sunshine. Alvin stood nearby, only because he was worried about his older brother. Simon groaned and rolled over in his bed, putting his pillow over his eyes.

"'Good morning' is an oxymoron," he said.

Alvin gasped. "Simon! Just because Brittany broke up with you, doesn't mean you can make fun of mornings!" he covered Theodore's ears. "Theo still believes mornings are_ good_," he whispered. Theodore looked curiously at Alvin as he released his ears.

Simon lifted his pillow a bit. "No, idiot," Simon mumbled, "an oxymoron is a general quote that is used even in unfitting situations."

Alvin cocked his head. "I think I get what you're saying...but not really. And I don't care either."

Simon put the pillow back on his head. "I could care less if you get it or not," Simon said. "My life is over anyway. God, take me now!"

"Simon, please," Alvin said, "You don't need Brittany. She's not good enough for you. You need someone with more class. More smarts. You need someone like..."

"Simon, just please get up!" Theodore cried. "It's twelve in the afternoon, your pancakes are cold, and Jeanette's been calling for you since seven!"

Alvin smiled. "Someone like Jeanette," he finished.

Simon lifted his pillow again. "Jeanette? Jeanette's been calling?" He sounded surprised.

"Yup," Theodore said, glad Simon was finally sounding awake. "Why don't you call her back?" He went out into the hallway and returned with a land line phone.

Simon looked from Theodore, to Alvin, to the phone, to Theodore again, then began dialing a number. There was silence in the room as Theodore and Alvin stood motionless by the window, and Simon waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the call with his head on his pillow. Then...

"What."

Simon flinched at the harsh attitude coming from the other end. "Brittany? It's Simon--"

"I don't like you anymore. Don't call."

Simon suddenly wondered what he ever saw in this witch. "Back at ya," he responded coldly, "which is why I didn't call for you." He smiled. "Is Jeanette there?"

"Jeanette?!" Brittany exclaimed, then tried to calm her voice. "Why_ her_?"

"It's not like you care," Simon pointed out. "You don't like me anymore." Alvin and Theodore gave Simon thumbs up.

"You're getting as bad as Alvin," Brittany muttered. Simon decided not to tell that to Alvin.

"Whatever," he said, "So is Jeanette there?"

"Fine," Brittany said, giving up.

"Put it on speaker," Theodore whispered pointing to the phone. Simon shook his head. "Please!" Theodore pleaded. While the other end of the line was rustling, Simon sighed and hit the orange button labeled SPKR.

"Hello?" a small, sweet voice asked.

"H-Hi, Jeanette," Simon stammered. He sat up in bed as Alvin and Theodore rushed over to Simon's bed to hear better. "Have you been...uh...calling?" Simon made a face at how lame he sounded.

"Smooth," Alvin murmured.

"Well, yeah..I have," Jeanette confessed. "I was wondering is you'd like to...go out for pizza...or...something...."

"Jeanette," Simon said, suddenly manly, "I'd_ love _to."

"G-Great!" Jeanette said, surprised but happy. "Why don't you come over right now? See ya!" And she hung up.

Alvin and Theodore high-fived. "Alright!" Alvin said. "Better get dressed, Romeo. We're going to meet your new girlfriend!"

-----

"Ring the doorbell!"  
"No, you!"

"Why should _I_?"

"She's _your_ girlfriend!"

"But I'm nervous!"

"No one cares!"

"_I'll _do it!" Theodore glared at the both of them, then rang the doorbell. There was loud running, then someone opened the door.

"Hi!" Jeanette said, looking mostly at Simon. "Why don't you come in?"

"Why don't we?" Alvin said, and dragged Simon inside.

"Well," Brittany said, coming downstairs and fluttering her eyelids right at Alvin. "Who do we have here."

Alvin was speechless.

Simon nudged him. "Don't fall for it," he warned, "She'll only make everything in your life worse."

Alvin took a step forward. "And strangely...I don't care," he said.

Simon ignored his younger brother's problems and went to sit on the couch with Jeanette.

Theodore smiled as if to say _My work here is done_, then left out the front door, one of his brothers drooling, the other smitten.

-----

"Good morning!" Theodore chimed, opening the curtains wide and letting in the sunshine. Simon stood nearby, only because he wanted to see his younger brother's reaction. Alvin groaned and rolled over in his bed, putting his pillow over his eyes.

"'Good morning' is a hackin' oxymoron," he complained.

Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes.

**LoL! I love how Alvin has split personalities!**

**He's so fun to make stories about!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
